Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, communicate using wireless communication networks. A wireless communication device may use the wireless communication network to access a service provided by a service system. The manner in which the service is provided and billed to the wireless communication device may be regulated by initial filter criteria. The initial filter criteria may be unique to each wireless device and may be based on the service limitations of an individual customer.
Initial filter criteria may be created in an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) upon registration of a wireless device. The initial filter criteria may be sent to a service system so that the service system may provide a service to the wireless device in accordance with the initial filter criteria. After creation, the initial filter criteria may not be changed Likewise, once sent to the service system, the initial filter criteria sent to the service system may not be capable of being changed. Thus, services accessed by the wireless device on the service system are always regulated in the same manner while the wireless device is registered with the IMS.